


do you recall?

by nbsherlock



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Mentions Of Gender Dysphoria, Naked Cuddling, Relationship Negotiation, Soft Boys, lots of big body love in this one, they're both trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbsherlock/pseuds/nbsherlock
Summary: how things change. (and how they kind of don't.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey wrote a tiny lil fic real fast. leaving it as one of two chapters bc i might write a more explicit sequel depending on response to this? i don't know why i post all of my fics so late at night.

"do you remember when we met?"

taako's eyebrows furrow. he stares at kravitz incredulously. is he kidding? "are you kidding? you want to talk about that? of all things?"

taako is naked underneath the sheets of their bed (just for sex and cuddling, honestly. neither of them need to sleep.) and turns over, his chest and stomach falling against the mattress, his thighs slotted together. kravitz stares at him for a long while. 

"yes," he says, decidedly; a firm nod. "yes i do."

"you were a crystal golem."

"yes."

"you, uh. wanted to question me and merle and mags about how much we'd been dying."

kravitz hums an affirmative. 

"then the next time i saw you i threatened to make a tentacle porn with your body."

"yes," kravitz smiles. 

taako rolls his eyes. "is there a point to this, bubbeleh?"

"i'm just thinking about how different our first few meetings were to how we are now."

"well, yeah." taako presses his face into kravitz's cheek and blinks, fluttering his lashes against his skin. "now we're fucking."

kravitz stiffens, still embarrassed by the crassness of taako's language after all of this time. "i'd like to think we're a little more than... fucking."

taako rolls back over onto his back. he stretches his arms out over his head. he looks over at kravitz and smiles, mischievous. "are we going steady?"

kravitz glances away. he picks at the sheets covering them. his attention is suddenly roused by taako straddling his hips. 

he leans down, his chest dragging and his nipples running along the small bumps of kravitz's chest. "am i your boyfriend?" he whispers. 

"you're-" kravitz chokes on his words. "certainly something."

taako places a soft kiss on his lips. "my boyfriend, the grim reaper."

kravitz rolls his eyes this time. "you're ridiculous."

taako kisses his neck. "i'm great."

kravitz brings taako's face back up with a finger under his jaw and kisses him slow, sweet. so cold it feels hot. 

when they pull back and taako blinks the haze away, kravitz smiles at him. "okay?"

taako shifts until his face is tucked in kravitz's neck. their legs intertwine. 

"better."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one of the things kravitz likes most about taako is how unapologetic he is about his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating has changed as well as tags! porny second chapter as promised! i like these versions of taako and krav so uhhhh maybe more to come some day. not betaed and no caps as per usual.

taako, magnus and merle are enjoying breakfast at the main room's table when kravitz appears, in full grim reaper apparel. 

merle takes one look at him and walks out, not a word. magnus stares a little longer, his eyes flickering from kravitz's skull to the-- frankly disgusting-- dreamy look on taako's face. 

"okay, i'm going," magnus announces. 

"is everything okay?" kravitz says. 

magnus rushes out. 

"i think they both knew we were about to get our bone on," taako grins. 

kravitz looks as confused as he can for a skeleton. "our..." he looks down at himself. "oh. oh no. i thought i..." just a split second and he's back to his normal (normal?) flesh body. "should i apologize?"

taako leans back in his chair, keeping it from falling over with some form of mage hand. "nah, they'll get over it. they probably think i have all kinds of weird fetishes now."

"and that's... okay?"

"that's great, bubbeleh." taako tilts his chair back forward and gets up to kiss his boyfriend. "life's more fun when everyone thinks you have a skeleton kink."

"don't think i've ever heard that one."

"really? it's an age-old elven proverb."

kravitz rolls his eyes, fighting a smile. "shut up."

"i thought you'd fall for that one." he leans in and kisses kravitz's collarbone. "everything goes over your head," he chuckles, "including this shirt, i hope?" he tugs at kravitz's button-up. 

"you want me to take a button-up off by lifting it over my head?"

taako sticks his tongue out. "sue me for wanting to make a joke. everyone's a critic, i s'pose." he starts at the top button of kravitz's shirt and works his way down. just as taako pushes it off his shoulders his chest goes from flat to not, a small sloped chest appearing. 

"sorry," kravitz says before taako even starts. 

"hey," taako holds his hands up, "no judgement! i'd presto change-o my tits all the time if i could!"

kravitz holds a hand over his eyes, thoroughly embarrassed. 

"i just always wonder like... why only have 'em when you aren't wearing anything?"

"it feels weird to not have them when i'm not wearing clothes. i had them before i died, so," he drops his hand down and shrugs. 

"so this is exactly what your bod looked like before?"

kravitz sighs, "no, i can't get all the minor details right. i always look too..."

"perfect?"

kravitz glares at him, "for lack of a better word."

"i think you look great, wouldn't have you any other way, now can we please stop making out in the main room when we could very easily be making out in my bed?"

kravitz smiles, the corners of his eyes turning up. "after you," he says. 

taako scoffs, "what a gentleman."

\--

one of the things kravitz likes most about taako is how unapologetic he is about his body. 

kravitz remembers before, when he wasn't... what he is now. he'd wrap up so tight so no one could tell, he'd pitch his voice deep and try on different accents to find the right one. 

taako, however. kravitz stares at him from the bed. he's taking his clothes off, first his blouse, the skin underneath warm and patterned with stretch marks. then, his skirt and the boxer briefs (he finds lacy underwear uncomfortable) he wears under it. 

he is unashamed of the way his body is distributed, rolls his eyes when questioned about his gender. kravitz recalls one specific moment, taako clarifying that he was just, "a fat dude, hombre," to someone who-- rudely-- asked him if he was a boy or a girl. 

he lets it all roll off of him. kravitz supposes he doesn't have to worry about any of that anymore, but still feels that anxiety of people knowing under his skin. he doesn't envy taako, he loves him. but a selfish part of him wishes he could be so comfortable in his skin as well. 

now, though. now is not for ruminating on that. now is taako crawling over him with that smile, his hands touching kravitz's chest. his touch makes kravitz feel comfortable in his skin, it really does. 

\--

they make love as often as they can. taako calls it fucking but kravitz, as old fashioned as ever, feels the movement is too sweet and smooth to be fucking. they move so slickly, so fluidly together. just the memory of the feeling is enough to make kravitz shake. 

"what're you in the mood for, babe?" taako always starts. "you wanna top?"

kravitz prefers to top most of the time. his control over his corporeal form gives him the option of whatever genitalia he wants, and sometimes it feels nice to have that body. 

now, though. now, kravitz is so captured by the way taako's body feels. wants to feel every inch of him, wants all of that but doesn't really want to... fuck him, per se. 

"do you think i could just touch you?"

taako stares at him. "uh, yeah, bubbaleh. go ahead."

so kravitz goes ahead. 

\--

taako's skin is soft, scarred only slightly. his eyes shine bright when he's with kravitz. he bites his lip. kravitz runs a hand over his cheek and trails it down to his shoulders. 

taako rolls his eyes, "i appreciate all the worship, krav. gods know i deserve it, but there's only so much love my shoulders can take."

kravitz chuckles, kisses the skin there, before moving to straddle taako's hips and hold his heavy breasts in his hands. 

taako huffs, "i don't know why you have such a fascination with them." taako reaches up and flicks kravitz's nipple, "you've got better ones right here."

kravitz leans down and kisses taako's right nipple, just soft, featherlight presses. he can feel taako's heart beating. a steady hammering, the tempo giving away how affected he really is. he trails his fingers along the stretch marks at the sides of his chest. 

taako's eyes are closed now, only the conscious timing of his breath giving away that he's awake. kravitz trails a hand down taako's sternum and lands on his stomach. 

"oh jeez, here we go," taako's voice is thin and strained, "your favorite spot, we'll be here for hours. if you look to your left you'll see my right hand, to your right my left hand, and if you look down you'll see what you should actually be paying attention-"

kravitz cuts him off with a rough kiss, knocking the wind out of both of them. with his right hand he cradles taako's head. with his left, he traces the stretch marks along his sides. 

"you're not gonna get away with this," taako murmurs against kravitz's lips. 

"watch me," kravitz grins. 

then he slides down taako's body and kisses his stomach, kisses his right side, kisses his left thigh, kisses his right knee. 

"gods, you really are some kind of sadist."

kravitz sticks his tongue out. 

"you're annoying," taako complains. 

"pot, kettle."

"blah, blah, blah. i'm kravitz and i like my boyfriend's stretchmarks more than his literal vagina."

"proving my point," kravitz mumbles into taako's skin. 

taako kicks kravitz with the heel of his foot. 

"fine, fine, okay. did it even occur to you i might be saving best for last?"

"like candlenights dinner? am i the stuffing?"

"if you want to be."

taako hums, "no, i'm too sweet for that."

kravitz snorts. 

"shut up, i am. i'd be a pie. cherry."

"sounds right to me," kravitz spreads taako's legs and licks a slow stripe up to his clit. 

"woah, buddy. warn a guy."

kravitz pulls his head up, "you were the one who was so impatient for it."

"yeah, but i thought you were gonna do a thorough inspection of my thighs first."

"would you rather i do that?"

taako lets his head fall back. he motions to his crotch. "continue."

kravitz does that, licking small strokes everywhere but where he wants it most. 

"you're a real dick sometimes, y'know that?" his voice is thinning again, breath hitched. 

kravitz responds with a long, slow suck at his clit, taako's body jolting up, his hand grasping at kravitz's dreadlocks. "oh my- fuck-" taako screams. 

kravitz takes this moment to slip a finger into him, the other holding taako's thigh. 

"krav," his voice is wrecked. "i'm real close."

kravitz speeds up his fingers and sucks impossibly hard, taako's words disintegrating into nonsense and sound. 

kravitz can feel it when he starts to come, his stomach tensing, his thighs shaking. kravitz pulls back as it happens, keeping his thumb rubbing taako, but pressing his mouth to his thigh. 

taako breathes through the rest of it, kravitz's mouth still pressed against his leg. he props himself up on his elbows and stares at his big scary grim reaper boyfriend curled up against his thigh. 

"you wanna get off, hun?" his chest is still rising and falling rapidly. 

"i'm okay down here, if that's..."

"'course it's okay." taako lays back down. 

they lay there for a while, kravitz's lips pressed to the stretch marks on taako's inner thigh. 

"so..." taako starts. "is this like... a fetish thing, or?"

"no, it's not that, it's. something more than that?" kravitz looks up at taako, whose skin is still flushed. "like a memory or something."

taako smirks, "like you loved another fat elf?"

"i don't know about that," kravitz chuckles. 

taako hums. "i like it."

kravitz startles, "you do?"

taako huffs and rolls his eyes, "well, yeah. i may talk like i've always loved my body, but i didn't. and sometimes it's hard to remember why i started so... thanks."

kravitz stares at taako. 

"what?"

kravitz smiles, "i didn't know that about you."

"well, now you do. your kink for my fat bod is now fully endorsed. i approve this message."

"i love you, you know," kravitz whispers. 

taako looks down at kravitz. "i think i love you too," he says even softer. he touches his chest. "don't know if i've ever felt this one."

"what?"

"the way i feel when i'm with you."

kravitz smiles. 

taako shakes his head, "sorry, that was... stupid."

"no," kravitz says. "it was perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and for asking for more! i'm at @margaritaville on tumblr if you ever want to chat!
> 
> also comments & kudos are greatly appreciated i love you.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated! let me know if u want an e rated second chapter w possibly more words than this first one. im at @nbmaeborowski rn.


End file.
